Bridge Over Troubled Water
by RavenHybrid
Summary: Aelita and Jeremy were enjoying themselves, all until a certian airhead comes and ruins the happiness. One-shot. Not a song-fic, but includes a song. Summary's not that great.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I own Bridge Over Troubled Water (the song).**

* * *

It was a warm, spring evening. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon as two content Kadic Academy students walked side by side away from a small ice cream place near the school. The pink-haired student girl breathed in deeply, never getting tired of the wonderful smells that occupied the earth.

"This is so wonderful, Jeremy," she mused to her blond companion. "I don't know how Earth could get any better. Thank you, for bringing me out here."

Jeremy's cheeks tinted pink as he said, "You're welcome, Aelita. I'm glad to see you enjoy your ice cream."

Aelita turned to him, her eyes sparkling a little. "Oh, not just for bringing me for ice cream. I also mean bringing me to Earth. I know that I've been materialized for months, now, but it still seems surreal to me. There's still so much I don't know…" she trailed off in wonderment. Jeremy waited for her to continue, watching her patiently. Aelita seemed to realize she wasn't speaking anymore, and she lightly shook her head. "And it's all because of you, Jeremy."

The pink deepened into red. "Uh, well, I, uh, yeah I guess so," he struggled to get out. Despite Aelita being his best friend, he always found it challenging to speak to her, especially when she spoke about him. He knew exactly why, too.

She gave him a sweet smile that always dazzled him and almost made him go weak in the knees. After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand, causing him to tense up and his face to redden to a crimson color. She felt him tense and she turned to look at him. "What's wrong, Jeremy? You froze up."

"Oh, ah, it's nothing. Don't worry."

But how could she not worry? Aelita always worried about her best friend. He skipped so many meals a week and lost so much sleep, and it was all for her. For the world. Jeremy never let himself relax, convinced that X.A.N.A. would attack at every moment.

"Okay, Jeremy." Aelita loved the sound of his name when she said it. Similarly, so did he.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two ice cream-holding kids sat on a bench in comfortable silence, licking their cones and working at getting every last drop of the cold dairy treat.

* * *

When it got dark and Aelita had asked whether or not they should go back, Jeremy took her hand and reluctantly hopped off the bench. They walked back together hand in hand, just like they had been a few hours ago.

Now it was lunchtime at Kadic, and the Lyoko gang had hardly seen their resident young blond genius all day. That wasn't uncommon for him, but what worried them the most was what he looked like when they did see him. He was not smiling or giving off happy vibes at all, but was straight-faced and sullen. They didn't know what had caused him to be this way. He'd been with Aelita all last evening, and it seemed nowadays that she was the only thing that could make him smile. Why was it different now? Now even Aelita looked downcast, staring at her cafeteria food with sad eyes.

Little did they know that certain encounter caused this whole wave of downcastness. Aelita mumbled a quiet goodbye and went up to her dorm early. Having been concerned for her, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were not far behind. They all followed Aelita into her dorm and gently pulled the door shut. Aelita and Yumi settled on Aelita's bed while Odd and Ulrich sat on the floor.

Yumi was the first to speak. "Aeltia, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'm worried about Jeremy," she replied quietly, squeezing Mr. Puck tightly.

"Did anything thing happen yesterday that could've set him off?" Ulrich inquired.

Aelita looked at him sorrowfully and nodded.

"What happened?"

Aelita recounted the events of yesterday just before Jeremy and her reached Kadic.

* * *

Jeremy tapped away at his computer relentlessly, the keyboard clicking repeatedly.

_Taptaptaptaptaptappitytaptap taptap. _

He stopped typing and leaned back in his chair, sighing and closing his eyes. Today, he just didn't have the energy to work. Instead Jeremy tortured himself with a painful recollection of yesterday.

_Aelita and he were walking towards their school peacefully while the sun set behind them, hand in hand and fully content with the world. _

_"Jeremy, look at the flowers!" Aelita exclaimed enthusiastically. He looked down where she had pointed, seeing beautiful rosy-pink flowers. Still holding Jeremy's hand, Aelita sat down, dragging him with her and studying the fragile petals intently. Flowers had always been one of Aelita's favorite things about Earth, but Jeremy knew that her second favorite thing was music. The pinkette became easily lost in the twists and beats of harmony and melody. She said that she could never have a favorite song because they were all so wonderful. Aelita never told him what her favorite thing was; she didn't ever answer when he asked. _

_Remembering the flowers, Jeremy tentatively picked one and strung it into her hair. _

_"Why did you do that?" she asked him, genuinely curious._

_"The flowers match the color of your hair. I thought it would look better on you than on the ground," he said slightly blushing. Aelita smiled at him and proceeded to put a flower in _his_ hair. They both laughed and stood to continue returning to their school. They were in sight of the campus when Aelita stopped them once more._

_"I just wanted to thank you again, Jeremy," she said quietly. Before he could speak, Aelita leant up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Both of them blushed red. Aelita went to speak again when she was cut off by cruel laughter. _

_"Did I really just see that?" Sissi sneered through her giggles. Herb and Nicholas laughed with her. _

_"I think you did, Sissi," Nicholas replied unintelligently. _

_"Nerd love, oh, that's priceless!" The trio laughed on for at least another minute while Aelita and Jeremy turned red as tomatoes. "I thought you might be save-able, Aelita, but I guess you don't want to be saved. Desperate, are we?" _

_Aelita glared at her._

_But Sissi didn't stop there. "What's so great about little Belpois, here? Is he your perfect gentleman?" she mock-crooned. "Please. Maybe next time you'll look for someone who's actually good for you instead of little worthless computer-boy over here." She then turned to Jeremy. "How she's actually here with you, I don't know. Someone must've given her a really good bribe. Come on, guys let's leave Mr. and Mrs. Einstein to their rendez-vous." With that, Sissi turned and stalked off, her cronies not far behind her. _

_Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand once again. "You know that all of what Sissi said isn't true right? No one bribed me to come here. I wanted to go with you, Jeremy."_

_He nodded without saying anything, pretending to agree with her. _

Jeremy finally opened his eyes, leaning back towards his computer. He couldn't help but wonder, what if Sissi was right? _Well of course she was, _thought Jeremy. _No one's good enough for Aelita. She's just too… amazing. _

* * *

"Oh, no that's awful!" Yumi said, her voice worried. "No surprise Jeremy's been down all day!"

"I know," Aelita replied. "I wish there was a way I could help him."

Odd spoke up. "You know what Princess, I think you just need to go up, pay him a visit and convince him that what Sissi said didn't change how you feel about him. Einstein's got too much on his mind to be dealing with an air brain like her." Aelita nodded and got up from her bed. "Alright, I'm going to go see Jeremy after dinner today. I have class now."

* * *

Jeremy had given up for the night. He was too miserable to think, even it was for Aelita. And he'd do anything for her. Anything. Sighing loudly, Jeremy stumbled into his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas or get under the blankets. It wasn't even that late out. _Sissi's right…_ he thought sorrowfully, beginning to sink farther into sadness. However, his fit of depression was interrupted by a soft tap on the door.

"Jeremy…" Aelita's soft voice barely resonated through his exhausted ears. He was so tired…

After receiving no response, Aelita tapped on the door again. "Jeremy, are you in there?" Nothing. "Alright Jeremy, I'm coming in."

She entered his room quietly, finding his lights out and him lying facedown on his bed. It took him a minute to realize that she was in there. Looking up, Jeremy adjusted his glasses and sat up, uttering a quiet "Hi, Aelita."

"Hello, Jeremy." She studied his face. It was drawn, like he had been working hard. No doubt about that, but it was also covered by a shadow of sadness. This made Aelita's heart ache as she sat down by her friend's side. "Jeremy, you need to stop thinking about Sissi. I don't believe any of what she said, and neither should you. I may be new to Earth, but even I know that she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's upset because I have someone as wonderful as you and she doesn't," Aelita comforted him honestly.

"Do you really mean that?" Jeremy asked, the skeptical, disbelieving tone in his voice stinging her.

"Of course. I would never lie to you, Jeremy."

"I know you wouldn't, but I just can't help it. Sissi's partially right." Jeremy sighed. "I-"

"Don't you even say it, Jeremy! Look how much you've done for the world, and for me!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but we're not any closer to defeating X.A.N.A. than we were months ago, and it seems I've hit an impasse. I don't know what to do anymore!"

"You don't have to know all the time." Jeremy looked at her with tired eyes, bearing the weight of the earth in them. She hated to see him hurt; it hurt her, too. Aelita gently grabbed Jeremy's hand. She had an idea, and hopefully it would help him relax.

"Jeremy, I think you should lie down."

"But—"

"Just lie down." Jeremy did as she wished. Now was where Aelita got to apply her second favorite thing on Earth: music. "Close your eyes," she whispered. He did so. She took a deep breath in and sang one of the Earth songs that was most dear to her heart.

"_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I'll dry them all_

Aelita's voice was clear and quiet, lulling Jeremy into a pleasant, sleepy trance, losing himself in her presence as she sang and stroked his hair.

_I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you

I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Sail on Silver Boy,  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way

See how they shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind"

When the song was over, Jeremy's eyes were closed, and his face had relaxed into a tiny smile. His steady breathing told Aelita that he was asleep. Softly she leaned down and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Jeremy," she whispered. "I wish you were awake to hear this, but you are my favorite thing about Earth."


End file.
